storynotesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline 3
1976 *July: Vere born July 12 1983 *Nov: Jack born November 16 1984 *Apr: Cam born April 2 *May: Orien born May 18 1985 *Oct: Shay born 1990 *Sep: Julie born September 17 1991 *Apr: Zesh born April 21 1992 *Spring: Jack & Cam meet in a ballroom dance class (11.3.13-11.8.13) *Summer: Shay brews his first potion 1993 *Feb: Shay has a family vacation at a cabin, pets deer with his mother, treasured memory *Apr: Shay's parents divorce and his mother moves in with her parents *May: Shay's father has a one night stand that will result in Sammi *Summer: Shay begins brewing potions by himself *Sept: Shay's mother moves him into a private school when school restarts 1994 *Jan: Sammi's mother shows up on Shay's father's doorstep very pregnant; he takes her in and thinks of trying for a relationship *Feb: Sammi born February 2 *Mar: Branwen kids come to stay with Jack's family. John learns about Corrine's drinking problem from Michael. John later tells Brayden he knows about Corrine when they go out for drinks (11.10.13-11.11.13) *Jul: Shay's father starts dating Sammi's mother *Summer: Shay's grandfather's knowledge of potions is exhausted. Shay starts to learn from other brewers in the area 1995 *Jan: Shay's mother and Shay move from her parents house to a small apartment. Shay finishes the spring semester out at the private school *Spring: Cam tells John he knows about his mom; Cam tells Jack and Lenka about his mom (11.11.13-11.13.13) 1996 *Feb: Sammi's mother walks out *May: Vere inherits his first piece of property from his uncle *June: Shay's parents spend more time together as friends, with Shay's mom helping out with Sammi 1997 *Feb: Shay's parents start dating again *Mar: Vere starts his job at the Lynn PD *Summer: Cam wants Jack to be his first kiss. It's Jack's first kiss with tongue. (11.13.13) 1998 *Jun: Shay's parents remarry *Nov: Cam meets Jiri before Thanksgiving (11.23.13 - 11.25.13) *Dec: Cam meets Maxim (11.25.13 - 11.28.13) **Cam holidays in Italy, though he spends half of it in Austria with Jancey and comes back with steampunk things and pictures for Jiri 1999 *Jan: Cam spots Maxim at the mall and he leaves his friends to hang out with Maxim (11.29.13-11.30.13) **Shay's mother adopts Sammi as her own *Feb: Max and Jiri come home with Jack one day to find Cam hanging out on Jack's bed drawing. They all hang out and Cam draws a sketch of a steampunk/druid fantasy Maxim and Jiri picture (11.30.13) *May: Cam and Jack make out for the first time (11.14.13) *Jun: Cam and Jack make out for a second time, and Cam mentions there will likely be a next time (11.15.13-11.16.13) *Jul: Cam and Jack make out for a third time. Later in the month Cam outright kisses Jack hello at a party (11.16.13-11.19.13) **Jiri sees Cam and Jack be themselves for the first time. Cam plans a 'romantic' weekend for him and Jack (11.30.13-12.1.13) **Cam wakes Jack up early one morning for a zoo day and for making and boyish silliness. Cam decides he wants to draw Jack naked. They talk about getting cars. Cam sleeps over in Jack's bed for the first time since they were younger. The next morning, they make out some again and there's a bit of new stuff between them; they shower together (11.19.13-11.22.13) *Sep: Jack tells Cam about meeting Benni (12.1.13) **Jack is puzzled by Benni's conflicting nature (12.1.13-12.2.23) **Jack tells Cam that he's discovered that Benni just wants to be liked. Cam meets Benni for the first time (12.4.13-12.5.13) **Cam bumps into Bea at Jack's school. He meets her again another day and Cam gives Bea the tree picture (12.7.13) *Oct: Cam's befriending Bea continues. Cam, Jack and Bea study at a library together on a Saturday (12.9.13) 2000 *Apr: Vere applies for SWAT *6 Weeks Before Summer: Dark period starts between Jack and Cam where they fall apart because of Benni. Cam backs off from Jack's parents, talks to them less, spends less time with them, rarely sees them, because it's hard and awkward to be around them. (1.14.14) **End of Semester: Cam has his work appear in an art gallery. He invites Jack and Jack's parents. Jack's parents come, and are delighted with how he's changed himself since cutting off contact with Jack (not flaling into severe depression, but eating right nad working out and keeping up appearances). Jack visits the second day of it so he doesn't see Cam there. He locates someone who bought a specific piece of art and buys it from them. (1.14.14) *Summer: **3 Weeks In: Bea attempts suicide. Cam finds out because he calls to talk to Bea and her mother finds her with her wrists cut and took pills. Bea's mother doesn't really change, but her father figures out what they were doing to her. Cam lets the rest of their friends know. Cam and everyone arrange to visit her as much as possible. When Cam sees Jack, he looks terrible, like he hasn't been sleeping or eating or anything properly. Cam gets Bea a cell phone (1.4.14-1.5.14) **Near End of Summer: Cam and Bea date briefly over the end of summer. Cam has Bea working with him at the community center. *Oct: **6 (Fri): Cam calls Jack from hospital around 11 PM on a Friday night. Michael has been in a car wreck and is in the hospital and Cam needs Jack. Jack comes immediately, dragging Benni with him. Corrine showed up drunk and a little drugged and completely useless and was put under psychiatric care. Jancey is trying to get a flight from California. Brayden is in China on business and Stanley is trying to get in touch with him. Cam goes home with Jack that night and stays with him. Cam spots the painting he'd done that Jack tracked down and bought. They make out in the shower and then move to the bed, where Jack gives Cam a blowjob. After Cam breaks down and cries for a while before falling asleep. During the early morning Jancey showed up at the hospital and Michael stabilized. (1.5.14-1.10.14) **7 (Sat): There's a big breakfast spread when the boys wake up. Cam is covered in hickies from Jack, which throws Benni for a loop. Michael is being moved to Lynn in the afternoon. Jancey and Brayden come to stay with Jack's family. Benni meets Jancey. (1.11.13-1.12.14) **Moving forward, Cam spends most of his time at the hospital after school and with his family, with Jack often at his side. (1.12.14) **17 (Tue): Benni visits Michael in the hospital, showing up after school. Michael is hostile, but they talk. (1.12.14) **20 (Fri) Cam comes home to Jack's house early from the hospital, and Benni and Jack are hanging out in Jack's room. Cam strips down to shower, startling Benni. Cam reports that Michael shuffled to the bathroom that day. Michael had two surgeries in the last week. Cam, Jack and Benni have dinner with Jancey and Brayden. Cam and Benni have a private moment while Cam dresses for dinner where they clear the air a little between them. Cam decides he will call Benni Scrappy. They go shopping for nice clothes for Benni and have dinner with Cam's family. (1.12.14-1.15.14) **21 (Sat): Benni visits Michael in the hospital again because Michael wants to see him. Benni brings him soup. Michael demands to know if Benni is still doing drugs. (1.15.14-1.16.14) **25 (Wed): Benni visits Michal again with a present - a "stupid" pillow that says "I am being stupid" that you hit yourself with. Michael is getting out of the hospital in a couple of weeks and going straight into a physical rehab facility, and he ought to be living at home in six to eight weeks. Benni learns that Cam's going to Oxford. (1.16.14) **Moving forward Cam works on building a relationship with Benni, with shopping and bonding and be fabulous together. *Nov: Vere joins SWAT